The present invention relates generally to a wall system, and more particularly, to a system for easily mounting wall panels over an existing wall.
In order to enhance the look of a wall structure, it is known to secure wall panels to the wall structure. However, the securement of wall panels to the wall structure is generally a long and tedious job since it entails using fastening devices such as nails and/or screws to secure the walls panels directly to the wall structure.
When securing the wall panels to an existing wall, precise measurements must be taken and the wall panels must be precisely positioned over the existing wall. This is time consuming and tedious. Further, if a mistake is made as to the positioning of one wall panel, this will affect the positioning of the remaining wall panels, and may result in removing the misaligned wall panels and re-securing these wall panels correctly in position. In addition, no consideration is taken for any unevenness in the existing wall.
It would therefore be desirable to provide wall panels that can be positioned and adjusted on the existing wall during assembly.